chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Death of Sebastian Vasily Alexandria
On June 3, 2017, it became publicly known that Chawosaurian Representative Leader of Chawosaurian Representatives from the Russian Federation, Sebastian Vasily Alexandria, died on June 3, 2017, in his Boyhood Town in Magadan, Russia. Sebastian died from drinking a glass of liquor that had a Suicide Pill in it and eventually died. The person who put the Suicide Pill was one of Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII's Bear Scare Spies from the Mondalian Coalition. The Spy was found, Barron Bourbon. Death of Sebastian Vasily Alexandria Johnathan VII and Sebastian had a long history of being enemies, Sebastian insulted Johnathan VII for his Native American Heritage, his Left-Wing Politics, his personal interests, his family, his income background as a wealthy child, and his Artistic Talents. With Allegations of Russia interfered in the 2016 U.S. Presidential Elections to disgrace Hillary Clinton into helping Donald Trump due to his soft rhetoric on Russia and Clinton's History on being harsh on Russia due to their Human Rights Violations, Johnathan VII responded with Paranoia and Fear of Russia, which he had since he became interested in Politics in 2000. Johnathan VII received a seat in the Chawosaurian European Parliament to fill the vacancy of a seat of a deceased Representative, the result was a landslide victory and the presence in London. His role in the U.S. Investigation into Trump's Affairs into Russia was that he formed a hate group, the Mondalian Coalition with Evander Mondale. Creating and Starting the Bear Scare, the fear of Russians, and the Russian Exclusion Act of 2017. With that, he ordered Barron Bourbon, a member of the Mondalian Coalition, to Pill Poison the Leader of the Chawosaurian European Parliament Representatives of Russia, Sebastian Vasily Alexandria, to make it easier to Purge Chawosaurian Representatives and Civilians in Russia. But Backfired badly for Montgomery when the Chawosaurian European Parliament Province of Russia elected Chawosaurian European Parliament President and Slavican Dictator, Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II, Rapidly Increasing his Political Power in a Dangerous Position for the whole Chawosaurian European Parliament including Montgomery and Could be Dangerous for the whole Chawosaurian Nation. Investigations & Effects On June 13, 2017, 10 days after Sebastian's death, the Chawosaurian Government announced Investigations targeting Montgomery, one of the major blowbacks in Montgomery's Political Life since Porngate. Magadan Hearings On June 30, 2017, the Investigations spark into running Johnathan Montgomery into resignation from the Chawosaurian European Parliament on June 23, 2017. Montgomery's Resignation On June 23, 2017, Montgomery resigned from the Chawosaurian European Parliament, Montgomery feared of getting busted, the idea of Montgomery resigning was his wife's idea when the Chawosaurian European Parliament created the Theodosian Empire under the orders of Jonathan Bismarck and also under his under his orders as well, invaded Chawosauria over the 2017 French Presidential Elections. But thanks to Jonathan Bismarck rising to even more power due to Sebastian Alexandria's death causing Montgomery to resign from the Chawosaurian European Parliament. Bear Scare and Purges The Mondalian Coalition has created the Court of Russian Spies, to trial Russian Chawosaurians and then convict them. Considering them as "Spies of the Russian Federation".